Peace By Vengeance
by Nicia
Summary: In a game of chess the Queen is the strongest piece. She doesn't realize her power, until she's forced to strike. Won by Dimitri and claimed as his own, what will happen when Rose is finally forced to take charge of her life? Sequel to Better the Enemy You Know. Co-written with Little Angry Kitten. Rated M for very dark themes. Will be updated on a daily basis until complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Peace by Vengeance.  
 **Written by:** Nicia and Little Angry Kitten.  
 **Rating:** M.  
 **Summary:** In a game of chess the Queen is the strongest piece. She doesn't realize her power, until she's forced to strike. Won by Dimitri and claimed as his own, what will happen when Rose is finally forced to take charge of her life? Sequel to Better the Enemy You Know.

* * *

 **Nicia A.N.** I'm back! After taking a break and trying to get my writing mojo back, my friend Little Angry Kitten asked me about Better the Enemy You Know and if I was planning a sequel. I had written a few chapters and then gotten stuck, so she suggested co-writing to finish it off. And voila, this fic was born. Please note, this is a Drabble, so each chapter is roughly 100 words. This story has 35 chapters, each update will have three chapters in it to ensure your email isn't bombarded.

 **Warning:** This fic features dark themes such as; prostitution, non-consent, rape, sexual, emotion and physical abuse, human trafficking and gore. Anyone who is sensitive to those issues or ones associated should steer clear.

For this of you who do read, I hope that you enjoy the continuation of Rose's story.

* * *

Anger ventilated often hurries toward forgiveness; and concealed often hardens into revenge. ~Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton

* * *

 **Chapter One.**  
 **Written by:** Nicia.

* * *

 _Suck._

 _Bob._

 _Lick._

 _Hum._

 _Fondle._

 _Suck._

 _Bob._

 _Lick._

 _Hum._

 _Fondle._

A groan.

Salty-sourness.

Swallow.

"Ah, you're a good girl, aren't you, Rosie? You always know how to keep 'em comin'. Here's an extra five, don't let D know - buy yourself somethin' nice."

Laugh at the corny joke.

Blush.

Smile demurely.

Flash your tits, sometimes.

Show them to the door.

Brush your teeth.

Mouthwash – a necessity.

Fluff your hair.

Change your panties.

Check your eyeliner and mascara hasn't smeared from the tears threatening to fall.

Reapply lipstick.

And stare into the reflection of eyes that die a little more every day.

* * *

 **Chapter Two.**  
 **Written by:** Nicia.

* * *

It always starts the same way.

I've long since given up on trying to fight my way out of the nightmares. I can't wake up on my own, and sometimes reality seems so much worse than the deafening darkness that consumes me in sleep.

It starts with a scream – Adrian's.

I'm running.

Flat out, chest heaving, feet slapping the ground, full tilt running.

It's not fight or flight - though I'm certainly trying to flee – it's a matter of survival.

Because if I'm caught – which I already am, but, if it happens in my dreams - I'm as good as dead.

* * *

 **Chapter Three.**  
 **Written by:** Nicia.

* * *

"Rose."

I'm in the corridor, heading back to my… I guess the closest term to describe it would be a dorm, when Galina calls my name. She's Dimitri's 'secretary' and there's no love lost between us.

Everyone knows that she wants to be the one sucking his cock, and she hates that it's me who he chooses to have do so – not that I'm happy about that, I'd rather let her do it.

Speaking of which, that must be why she's here – we avoid each other, or glare, normally – it must be time for our esteemed boss to get off.

* * *

 **A.N.** So that's the first three chapters. What do you think so far? Next three will be tomorrow.

Please leave us your thoughts! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** Thanks for all the reviews guys! On with the next three chapters.

 **Guest:** This is a drabble, so the chapters are going to stay as 100 words. I appreciate that you'd like them to be longer but it was a deliberate choice, and it fits with the BTEYK, which was also a drabble.

* * *

 **Chapter Four.**  
 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

I dress quickly, brush my hair out and then hurry downstairs where I know Dimitri will be waiting. One deep breath, and then I can't delay the inevitable any longer and knock – Dimitri doesn't like to be kept waiting and his punishments are swift and harsh. "Come in, Roza."

I cringe at the nickname; it's not affectionate or cute, but makes me shudder in disgust every time it's used, and then enter the room.

His smile is benign, deceiving as he crooks a finger, his flies already undone, cock pulled out and almost fully erect.

"You know what I want."

* * *

 **Chapter Five.**  
 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

I breathe shallowly as I take Dimitri into my mouth, swallowing him deeply and repressing the urge to gag, exactly the way he likes.

My skin crawls as he brushes the hair out of my face, a crude imitation of a tender caress – there's nothing tender or loving about him and trying to pretend is useless.

This humiliation is so that I don't try to run away again, or to kill myself, _again_ , to escape in any way possible.

He does it to show me he has complete control, and that no matter where I am, he can find me.

* * *

 **Chapter Six.**  
 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

Dimitri's fingers tighten in my hair as his hips jerk up, holding me in place as he fucks my mouth to groans of, "Yeah, that's good, just- just take it all, take it…" and then he pulses in my mouth, salty-bitterness spreading across my tongue as I swallow thickly and pull my head away.

"Not so fast, Roza." His voice stops my attempt at a hasty retreat and I turn back to find him slouched in his chair, cock thankfully tucked away back into his trousers.

"Yes, Comrade."

His eyes rake over me, sharp as talons.

* * *

 **A.N.** Next update will be tomorrow.

Please leave us your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** Here's the next update! Enjoy!

 **Guest:** BTEYK is Better the Enemy You Know. It's best to read BTEYK first as this story is its sequel. No, this story is not going to be a romance.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven.**

 **Written by:** Nicia.

* * *

"Not planning to try running away again, I hope?"

"No, Comrade."

"Keeping our customers happy?"

"Yes, Comrade."

"Good. I want to see you again after you're finished tonight. Make sure you shower again thoroughly before you come down. Let me see your wrists."

I grit my teeth but do as he says, stepping forward and holding my arms out, palms up, so he can see the slowly healing scars. He traces the marks lightly with one long finger, and then checks my elbows before nodding.

Little does he know, next time, I'll succeed, and I'll be taking both our lives.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight.**

 **Written by:** Nicia.

* * *

I undress, lie back and think of England.

Sloppy kisses are pressed along my neck, lips mouthing over my collarbone and teeth nipping at the hollow of my throat as Jesse ruts away on top of me.

"Mmm, you're a good slut. SO tight and- oh God,"

My mind switches off as a hand fists in my hair, pulling my face to his so he can kiss me, messy and wet, and he continues to thrust clumsily.

"Mmm, say you- you want it. Say you want my cock."

I moan and buck my hips like a good little slut does.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine.**

 **Written by:** Nicia.

* * *

Something must have gone wrong during the course of the night, because Dimitri's in a foul mood when I arrive.

He takes me roughly; slammed face down over the top of his desk, ass high in the air as he fists my hair tightly and uses my body greedily seeking only his own pleasure.

I don't complain as his hands grip my hips painfully tightly, or as my scalp twinges when I scrub my body and hair hard to try ridding myself of the sensation of being dirty.

But later that night, I do cry - silently into my pillow.

* * *

 **A.N.** Next update will be tomorrow! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** We're now onto the first update with some of the chapters written by Little Angry Kitten. She's a fantastic writer for many different fandoms so make sure you go and check out her stories!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten.**

 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

This time, Natalie shakes me awake from my nightmares, away from the aching guilt and Adrian and Ivan's cries. I lurch to a seated position, the scream still lodged in my throat and blink in the dim light, catching the glares and scowls thrown in my direction by the other girls.

"Thanks, Natalie."

She smiles gently and squeezes my shoulder before she heads back to her own bed, but doesn't say anything. She _can't_ say anything. Judging from the thick scars that mar the otherwise smooth skin of her throat, her vocal cords, and possibly her windpipe were once severed. 

* * *

**Chapter Eleven.**

 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

The bruises and hand holds are clear to see the next day, purple and black against my skin, marring flesh that's already scarred.

The other girls don't say anything; just shoot me pitying glances as I try to dress quickly and inadvertently expose even more _private_ ones. When I do catch someone's eye, they quickly drop it, their interest caught by the fascinating shade of fuchsia on the ceiling.

But then again, I don't know what I'm hoping to see when they look at me.

 _Sympathy?_

 _Outrage?_

 _Horror?_

 _Righteous fury?_

They all have similar marks and scars of their own.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**  
 **Written by:** Little Angry Kitten

* * *

I suspect that before she somehow got dragged into this, Natalie must have been a very happy and bubbly girl. I can see the yearning for conversation in her eyes.

So it's not long before we start talking. It's kind of an awkward thing with her writing things down and me looking like I'm just talking to myself but it works.

It's a nice...change.

Sometimes she tells me about her life before. Other times though, the things she tells me makes bile rise in my mouth.

But we're used to it.

Sadly, we are used to it. 

* * *

**A.N.** Next update will be tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** Thank you again for all the reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen.**  
 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

It's strange, thinking of the differences, and yet, the similarities between all of the girls in Dimitri's employ. There's such a range of stories; some better than others, and yet horrifying all the same.

Take Natalie, for example. Good, quiet girl. Strict parents and wrong life choices set her on a downward spiral that culminated in a lifetime of abuse.

And yet, despite it all, even losing her voice, she's still sweet to me and to the other girls.

She's vulnerable in a way that we aren't.

We're all exposed and weak in a way that the others aren't.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**  
 **Written by:** Little Angry Kitten

* * *

When you've spent as long as I have in this god-forsaken place you start thinking about other...things. At first I wanted to take my own life, I wanted to end this torture and with a little luck I'd end up in the same place Ivan and Adrian did.

A few weeks into this hell though, that wasn't enough. I wanted more, I wanted revenge. If I was going down, I was going to take him with me.

So I waited.

I waited and waited and waited for him to leave his guard down. I took notice of exits, security cameras, anything I could possibly use to end him.

I was going to die eventually.

But so would Dimitri.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen.**  
 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

"Hey, Mason."

He looks surprised at the attention, but all of the bouncers here are a sucker for a pouty smile and a pair of breasts in a push up bra. Mason's one of the 'good guys', and he's a little more lenient.

"Aren't you supposed to be working? Dimitri won't be pleased-"

"Dimitri doesn't have to know."

He chuckles lowly. "Dimitri always knows. Go and finish your shift."

I sigh, but do as he says. And afterwards, I go back. A few shots of tequila and the secrets spill from Mason's lips like water out of an overflowing bathtub.

* * *

 **A.N.** Next update tomorrow!

Please leave us your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.** Thanks so much for all the reviews! We're glad you're enjoying the story so far!

 **Guest:** Haha, I'm glad you're enjoying it and that it's keeping you on your toes!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Written by:** Little Angry Kitten

* * *

Dimitri is in a foul mood more often than not lately and that only means more torture for me. He's rougher, which is a surprise all on its own. The bruises are darker, and my head aches from him pulling my hair so hard. One look at the mirror after he's done and I'll definitely have to lay off work for a few days.

I drag myself to my room and I'm thankful it's late so people won't see me. I have to keep whatever pride is left in me.

"Looking good, _Roza_." Usually I can tune Galina and her snarky comments out but after the night I had something snaps inside me. I'm on her before she can realize what's going on and my fists come down on her hard. It's a cacophony of screams and curses and it only stops when too familiar but unwelcome arms wrap around me.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Written by:** Little Angry Kitten

* * *

Dimitri is furious, his earlier mood has only gotten worse. I can feel this is going to be the worst so far. He circles us, wrists clasped behind his back, breathing heavily. I take a moment to relish in the fact that I got one over Galina before the storm hits us.

He's quiet.

Too quiet.

"Dimitri-" Galina starts but a stiff glare from him cuts her off.

"Stan." Dimitri finally says and Stan takes a step forward. Where Mason is one of the 'good' guys Stan is the exact opposite. He has a knack for torturing people and that makes him the perfect right hand for Dimitri. "You know what to do with Galina." His voice holds a dark promise as he turns to face me. "I'll deal with Roza, myself."

I open my mouth to scream when his hand connects with my cheek but nothing comes out.

Nothing at all.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen.**

 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

Lying in bed recovering gives me lots of time to think things over.

Number one: Galina is a crazy bitch.

Number two: I'm sure Galina's suffering just as much as I am, if not more. I grin, remembering the feel of my fist pounding against her face.

Number three: Despite, or maybe because of how badly Natalie's been treated, she has a lot more freedom than the rest of us.  
Maybe it's because Dimitri knows she'd never go against him. If I hadn't fought back so much in the beginning I'd be that free too. Maybe I can be again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.** Here's the next update, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Written by:** Little Angry Kitten

* * *

It's late at night when the screams reach us and I'm pulled roughly out of sleep. There's a second of complete silence. Then another wail and everyone's on their feet.

The image of a bloodied Natalie will never leave my mind.

Dimitri is beside me and I can feel anger oozing out of him. This might be the only time we have something in common. He doesn't stay long, barks some orders to his people and shoos everyone else away.

No one steals from Dimitri and gets away from it.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

Something about Natalie's death doesn't seem right, and checking the registers from the night she died doesn't reveal any clues.

Staring out of the window I see Ralph walk by, glancing over his shoulder furtively. He's small, mousy, and one of Natalie's regulars.

And then it hits me.

He was there the night she died.

But his name wasn't on the register.

I don't realize I've moved until my fist is pounding on Dimitri's door. The force of my blows mean I almost fall when the door flies open, and I speak before he can.

"I know who killed her."

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty One**

 **Written by:** Little Angry Kitten

* * *

Dimitri comes back at the end of my shift covered in blood. It's everywhere, on his hair, on his clothes, on his face. Any other day I would feel sorry for the poor soul that felt his wrath but not tonight. Not after I saw what they did to poor, innocent Natalie.

His motives for killing those people are far from virtuous but I'm willing to overlook them. His gaze locks on mine and I can see the anger boiling in them. "Be in my room in half an hour," he hisses coldly. "You'll stay with me tonight."

I know what will happen, I know very well and this might be the only time I'm fine with it. He took out the people that murdered Natalie, the only friend I possibly had, and for that I can put up with the abuse to my body.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.** Thank you so much for all the reviews. I will respond to them before tomorrow's update. Here's the next update, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

News travels fast in a place like this – Natalie's death, her murderers, Dimitri's revenge...

And just as quickly, they forget and move on.

No one cares about a young woman who lost her life.

Dimitri calls me down to his office, and with each step, the anger and grief builds and swells inside of me.

How dare she leave me alone in this hell hole.

How dare those pigs do something so savage to her.

And how dare Dimitri put her in that position in the first place.

This time, when Dimitri makes me suck his cock, I bite. Hard.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

Dimitri punishes me so severely that I can barely move for several days. No one will help me, so I lay in the bathroom curled up under a blanket only moving to shuffle painfully to the toilet.

Within a week, the bruising on my face has faded enough that foundation can cover it, and the rib I'm sure he broke has subsided into a dull throbbing ache, rather than the sharp shooting pains of before.

The isolation is what I needed to clear my head and solidify my plan.

I know what I need to do.

For Natalie, and for myself.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Written by:** Little Angry Kitten

* * *

By the time my rib is fully healed I've made up my mind. I'll take revenge for everyone Dimitri and people like him have ever hurt. I'm going to kill him and I'm going to do it as slow and intimately as I can. I want to see the life leave his eyes, I want the last face he will see to be mine. To give my best regards to the Devil and tell him that I'll be right along.

I'm going to do it the first chance I can.

 _For Adrian._

 _For Ivan._

 _For Natalie._


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.** Thank you so much for all the reviews. Here's the next update, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

I'm in a foul mood, and so is everyone else it seems.

Clients who don't tip well, others who try and weasel out of not paying at all.

The other girls acting bitchy, trying to undermine each other, stealing make up, customers and tips.

At least three fights break out, groups of guys who've obviously had far too much to drink and with too much testosterone flowing are trying to prove their masculinity.

And as if that's not bad enough, when Dimitri calls me down to his office for sex after I've cleaned up, he's drunk. And I've had enough.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

Something in me snaps when he grabs me in a rough kiss, forcing his tongue past my lips and his hands up my skirt, and I push him off.

I've been stretched too thin for too long, and the resentment and anger and despair boil over, building into a screaming rage as I slap Dimitri hard across the face.

The drunken amusement disappears, and a dark shadow passes across his features.

"You better get on your knees right now, _Roza_ , otherwise you will regret it."

I've gone too far to stop now.

I clench my fist, hit his stomach.

"No."

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Written by:** Little Angry Kitten

* * *

Dimitri holds nothing back as his hands come down against my skin and this time I might actually get my wish. The funny thing is that I can barely feel the pain, before when he used me to blow off steam I used to pray it would be over quickly, but this time is different. This time for a every blow he lands I return one back to him.

I throw things at him, everything that's in front of me, scratch his face, his arms. I make sure tomorrow (if we live to see tomorrow) he'll be just as marked as I am every time I leave his office.

* * *

 **A.N.** Things are definitely heating up!


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.** There's only one more update after this one. This update has 4 chapters rather than three, and the next one will be the same.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Written by:** Little Angry Kitten

* * *

I've never pushed Dimitri this far. I can tell by the fact that he finally draws his gun. The cold metal feels divine against my forehead, it feels exactly like the redemption I've been asking for and a part of me (a part that still believes in God) is praying for it with all my might.

"You won't win this, Roza," he snarls and his dark eyes slash through me like daggers. "You won't get out of this alive." He's stepping into my personal space now, the gun still at my forehead, digging into my flesh.

"I'm sorry." I say, though there's no remorse in my voice, he takes it as his cue to grab me by the hair, ready to repeat the vicious circle that's been our ' _relationship'_.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Nine.**

 **Written by** : Nicia

* * *

Dimitri does his best to humiliate me and make me regret my decision to stand up for myself, but all it does is make me more determined. Remaining limp and submissive, his eyes bore into mine and he grins, cruel and mocking.

As Dimitri thrusts into me painfully hard, one large hand clamps down on my throat, restricting my airflow. My eyes widen as I gasp, and one hand pulls uselessly at his fingers as my other one scrabbles over the desk.

Like the rest of the room, it's a mess.

I grab onto the first thing I can lift.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty.**

 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

Dimitri's too busy choking and fucking me to notice what my hands are doing, and before he gets the chance to, I slide my fingers along the smooth edges to find the point.

Dimitri's grip on my throat disappears and I suck in a gasping breath, only for it to freeze in my chest as it reappears, holding onto the gun.  
"I've had enough of you, Rosemarie. Fucking you isn't worth putting up with your-"

He doesn't get the chance to finish speaking. Self preservation kicks in, and I slam the sharp pointed pencil into the hollow of his throat.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty One.**

 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

Dimitri reels backwards, shock and pain flaring across his features, and I ignore the pain of him pulling out before turning, searching his desk for the letter opener I know he keeps on there.

Finding it quickly, I lunge towards Dimitri who's moving towards the gun. He turns towards me with a triumphant grin that slips as the momentum keeps me moving forwards.

The sharp metal pierces his neck easily, creating a large, ragged hole as I yank my hand back, and then slash forwards again.

He snarls furiously, the back of his hand catching me hard across the face.

* * *

A.N. Next update will be the last one!


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.** The final chapter!

We hope you have enjoyed reading this story, and that you enjoy the end of Rose's story! This update is 4 chapters long.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Written by:** Little Angry Kitten

* * *

The letter opener is strangely sharp and a thought crosses my mind for a brief moment. A thought that Dimitri has it around for more than just opening his mail but it's gone a moment later. The small weapon slices through him like a knife through butter and I don't even care where it hits him. The anger and hurt finally taking over me, burning through my veins like wildfire and nothing can stop it.

Not even Dimitri.

In all the delirium that's our fight for life and death I barely catch sight of the fact that Dimitri has gotten his hands back on the gun. The sound cuts through the air loud and clear and it takes me a moment to realize what's happened.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Three.**

 **Written by:** Nicia

* * *

The gunshots ring in my ears. There's a heavy pressure in my stomach, and my body trembles.

Adrenaline hums through my veins, blood makes my grip slippery and I clutch at the letter opener even more tightly.

I force myself to stand up straight, pressing closer to Dimitri when his hand shakes as he tries to level the gun again.

I'm only an arm's length away when he fires again, but I'm too close and as I fall forwards he catches me, out of instinct.

"Got you, you bastard."

I plunge the knife into him again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Written by:** Little Angry Kitten

* * *

I let the pain take over only when Dimitri gets weaker under me, our blood mixing together and it's almost poetic.

Almost…

The events of the night finally crash over me and bring me to my knees along with my wound and if I'd have to choose a way to go, this one is perfect.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Five.**

 **Written by:** Little Angry Kitten.

* * *

I fall beside him, and I watch as the life drains out of him. In another life I wouldn't be a whore, he wouldn't be the scum of the earth and I wouldn't be forced to serve him till my last dying breath.

Maybe in another life I'd have gone to college instead of wandering aimlessly around, I'd finish with high honors, would have found a nice guy, maybe get married, have kids. Be happy and live that fairytale everyone goes on and on about.  
But my life didn't turn out like that.

By some twisted turn of fate I was destined to be used and abused but at the very end to best the people that thought they own me, even if it meant taking my own life along with theirs.

His eyes are closed, but his smirk still stays in place even in death. I can't fight it anymore either so I let darkness take me under in hopes that something better might be waiting for me on the other side.

* * *

 _Everyone can start again_  
 _Not through love but through revenge_  
 _Through the fire, we're born again_  
 _Peace by vengeance_  
 _Brings the end_

 _\- High by the Beach, Lana del Ray._

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
